


Viruela de dragón

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueve brujas, un caldero y una extraña epidemia son los ingredientes para la situación que les toca esta semana a un par de jóvenes medimagos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viruela de dragón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Viruela de dragón… ¡Viruela de dragón! ¡VIRUELA DE DRAGÓN! La muy… la… ¡Arggh! ¿Cómo podía aparecerse en su chimenea a los gritos y decirle que su ahijado tenía viruela de dragón entre lágrimas, para después agregar como al pasar que ya habían llamado a _un_ medimago de confianza? Ese ligero titubeo al final, que no llegó a ser turbación, encendió todas sus alarmas pottéricas. Pansy era muy capaz de haberlo convocado sólo porque, por muy enfermo que estuviera el pequeño, daba prestigio estar en la nómina de pacientes del sanador Potter.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

  
– Hermione, en verdad NO es viruela de dragón… –El joven medimago trataba de razonar con la madre de la niña coloradita echada en la camilla improvisada por una de sus tías– No sé aún qué es, pero te aseguro que no es v…

– ¿Cómo puedes asegurar nada? A ver dime ¿Cómo? –Espetó una de las señoras Weasley presentes.

– Al final Daphne tendrá razón y nuestros hijos deberán estar aislados y… –Empezó otra de las señoras, Harry de espaldas no pudo decir con seguridad si fue Angelina o Penélope, porque en ese momento salió una iracunda Pansy Flint de la chimenea de la casa de Ron y él pobre hombre ya se creyó que llegaba la tercera guerra y alguien había levantado a Tom de entre los m…

– ¡Potter deja de mirarme como si fuera Voldemort y dime por qué diablos no estás en mi casa junto al lecho de mi niño!

– ¿Liam también ha pescado la viruela de dragón, Pansy? –Interrogó Hermione como si tal cosa.

– Que no es virue…

– ¡Evidentemente y también Ethan! Haremos juicio a la guardería y espero contar contigo para ello.

– …la de dragón. –Acabó de decir con resignación el medimago.

Las voces de las cinco brujas se mezclaban y llegaron a un nivel de cacofonía que Harry se preguntó cómo alguna vez dudó de la existencia de las banshees, si era evidente que con sólo haber mujeres era cantada la procedencia de las otras criaturas… Cuando terminó la guerra, Harry estaba harto de tanta muerte y dolor. El Mundo Mágico necesitaba curar sus heridas y el Salvador anhelaba cerrar las suyas y ayudar en ambos procesos. Por eso cuando todos esperaban que inicie su carrera como Auror –incluso le ofrecieron un puesto sin pasar por la Academia– grande fue la sorpresa al enterarse de que Harry Potter se había matriculado en la Escuela Superior de Medimagia.

Las clases, los nuevos compañeros, su recién descubierta bisexualidad y el reencuentro con… _él_ … habían sido su mundo por un buen tiempo. Y fue uno bueno. Pero como todo en la vida de este mago, no duró demasiado y las prácticas en San Mungo, los reclamos de sus amigos por el virtual abandono en que los había sumido y las peleas continuas con su pareja se fueron desdibujando hasta que fue un medimago diplomado, con más amigos de los que tenía a empezar y soltero totalmente luego de una traumática ruptura, porque _él_ no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni una pulgada en sus reclamaciones y caprichos.

– ¿Qué opina sanador Potter? ¿Cree que es una solución adecuada? –Preguntó Daphne Nott venida de quién sabía dónde y dejando al mago más desorientado aún que sus erráticos pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Pansy, por última vez: no-iré-a-ver-a-Liam-en-casa-de-la-comadreja. ¿Es lo suficientemente lento como para que lo entiendas? –Dijo mordiendo las sílabas con absoluta furia.

– Draco es TU ahijado y te necesita.

– ¡La casa de Ronald Weasley Pansy! ¡¿Qué diablos hace mi ahijado en ese lugar?!

– Es que no conseguíamos que el sanador atienda a todos los niños si debía ir y venir de chimenea en chimenea, bueno, Daphne lo propuso y honestamente como los Weasleys son tantos, pues tenía sentido…

– ¿Sentido? ¡Eso es precisamente lo que no tiene ésto bruja condenada!

Pansy supo en ese preciso instante que la victoria es suya. Draco iría. Sin embargo, no se privó del golpe de gracia.

– Entiendo que no quieras ir… Está bien… De todas maneras Liam le ha tomado mucho cariño a su medimago y de seguro, contando con su presencia, el niño ni te extraña. –Diciendo lo cual cortó la comunicación desde la red flú.

Draco hervía de rabia, celos y orgullo herido… No, sólo hervía de indignación se dijo… Todo lo demás sonaba muy pottérico para ser sentimientos que él pudiera albergar en su cuidada y perfecta persona.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
– Harry uno de los pequeños tiene visita –Anunció la alegre voz de Luna desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de Hermione y Ron Weasley.

– Gracias Luna. Hazla pasar. Abre la boca Ethan, así como hizo Rose… Muy bien… Muéstrame esa lengua… ¡Buen muchacho! –Dijo Harry despeinando el castaño cabello del retoño de los Nott.

– Permiso. –La fría voz Draco Malfoy bañó al medimago y lentamente se incorporó para verlo de frente.

– Adelante Malfoy. Allí está tu ahijado. –Su tono hubiera hecho las delicias de Salazar Slytherin.

Vio cómo _él_ caminaba con su andar tan particular, elegante y sensual… no sensual, no. Únicamente elegante y… y… arrogante, sí, eso era un arrogante. Y no uno cualquiera. Él era el puto maestro de los arrogantes unidos del mundo. Mientras duró la visita del rubio, Harry aprovechó para tomar algunas muestras de los niños. Estaban desperdigados por la casa los gemelos de Luna, el hijo mediano de George, la pequeña Rose, Ethan Nott, el menor de los hijos de Percy, la chiquitina de la familia de Bill y, cómo no, Liam Flint. El sanador había buscado encontrar la lógica en la transmisión de lo que fuera que aquejaba a los niños. Porque sus edades iban desde los tres a los ocho años; algunos compartían clases, pero otros sólo eran parientes y no habían tenido contacto directo…

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Potter? – ¡Mierda! Esa voz era lo más caliente que el pobre sanador hubiera escuchado en su vida, lo que era mucho decir sin dudas, considerando que Draco Malfoy destilaba hielo al sacar las palabras de entre sus labios.

– Claro Malfoy, salgamos al pasillo.

Draco no sabía o mejor ni recordaba qué le quería decir a Potter, dado que luego de verlo salir con su túnica medio desarreglada, con un vial en la mano y su sexy desfachatez, al rubio se le incendiaron unas cuantas neuronas y otras cosas que estaban bastante alejadas de su cerebro.

– Eso NO es viruela de dragón. –Afirmó.

– No, Malfoy, no lo es –Confirmó Potter acercándose peligrosamente a los límites del espacio personal del otro mago.

– ¿Sabes ya qué es? –Cuestionó con una mirada casi felina si él no fuera una serpiente.

– Puede… –Okay esa sí era la mirada de un león sobre su presa.

– ¿Y qué es, según tú, oh gran sanador? – Su mano pálida tomó de las solapas de la túnica al otro acercándolo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo.

– Una poción. –La ceja de Draco se alzó en una muda interrogante y Harry se vio obligado a explicar entre ligeras caricias a los pectorales del rubio– Están dando a los niños una poción que imita algunos de los síntomas…

– ¡Vaya! Esta vez se superaron a sí mismas… –Comentó antes de dar un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios del medimago entre sus brazos.

– Esta vez se pasaron de la raya, querrás decir. –Enredó sus manos tras el cuello del rubio y se sacó las ganas de besarlo que el urgente llamado de Hermione esa mañana le había dejado– Mmmm… Draco…. Mmmmmhmmm… ¿Crees que deberíamos contarles que ya los hemos perdonado y estamos juntos?

Luego de otra ronda de besos y caricias apoyados en el muro de Weasley el rubio contestó.

– No. Aún no. Que aprendan que nadie se mete entre nosotros –Esta vez quien elevó una ceja malfoyescamente fue el medimago Harry Potter– Está bien, lo admito, es divertido verlas tramar estas ideas tan disparatadas para reunirnos. ¡Casi envenenaron a sus hijos Harry!

– Si sólo supieran que desde su primera trampa tuvieron éxito…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

  
En la cocina de Hermione nueve mujeres cruzaban los dedos para que aquellos dos cabezotas aceptaran que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Porque desde hacía meses se reunían cada sábado a tomar algo en el Londres Mágico y a tramar cómo recomponer una relación que sentían eran en parte culpables de romper. Eso y rogar que sus maridos no se enteren de esta poción que Luna y Ginny encontraron… Porque ¿Quién sabía cómo podían reaccionar esos magos de saber lo que estaban haciendo?

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto8bannerfic.png)   



End file.
